Pokemon Unova Adventures
by sabby1999
Summary: Neo sets out on his Pokemon journey.
1. The Begining

Author's Notes

I do not own Pokemon.

So this story takes place 3 years after the events of Pokémon Black and White.

Now Black has finished journeying across the Unova, Sinnoh, Johto and Hoenn regions and is taking a vacation in his home. Meanwhile his brother Neo is just about to start his own Pokémon journey.

Pokémon Adventures: Unova Region

Chapter One

"Well, don't expect to get to Prof. Rowan's lab in time tomorrow if you stay up any longer" said Neo's mother "it's already 12."

"I'll get up in time" replied Neo without the slightest of bother "don't you trust my faithful alarm clock"

"It's not the alarm clock I don't trust, it's you I don't trust" she answered back "you know, Black was always particular about these things"

Just then Black stepped in. "Still awake bro?" he asked "you're gonna be so late tomorrow"

"You too" protested Neo. Black smiled.

Next Morning

"Hey Neo get up"

"Get up"


	2. His Pokemon

Chapter Two

Neo speeded towards Prof. Juniper's lab. He had to get in time for a Pokémon.

Bang! It sounded like a plane had crashed somewhere near. But actually it was Neo.

Prof. Juniper: Neo you are as hasty as always. At least today; the day you get your Pokémon I expected some more maturity of you.

Neo: Oh…mm...Sorry Prof.

Prof.: It's okay. Choose your Pokemon. Since you came so late only two are left.

Neo: Okay!

It was clear from his voice that he was disappointed.

There was a timburr and a patrat.

Neo: I'll take timburr.

Prof: Ok then, here is timburr's pokeball. Take good care of it.

Neo: Yes I will Prof.

Prof: For some reason I am not sure about that.

Neo: Don't worry Prof. I'm not a kid anymore.

Prof: Oh yes you are! You're still a small naughty kid of 10. Anyway here is your pokedex.

Neo: Oh thank you Prof; I'll become the greatest trainer of all time.


	3. Micheal and Challenges

Chapter Three

Mon: Neo, have you packed everything you need. I'm sure you wouldn't like to come back after going halfway.

Neo: Yeah Mom! I have; why do you worry so much?

Mom: Well isn't that easy to answer; because you are so unreliable.

Neo: Oh come on.

He mumbled.

Then he set out on his journey. Well, it took him another half an hour for him to start.

Neo: Go, timburr. Are you ready?

Timburr: ti timburr!

Neo understood that his timburr was just as excited as he was. Along the way Neo found that he was quite good at fighting. He had defeated 6 trainers along the way and timburr was growing very quickly;

It had now reached Lv. 9. It believed in its trainer and Neo too believed in his Pokémon.

Neo next opponent was gonna be that trainer who would become his greatest rival in his quest. Neo was just about to enter Accumula town when he noticed another trainer. "It'll be nice for timburr to gain another level" he thought.

Neo: Hey… you are a Pokémon trainer right?

"Yes" replied the stranger

Neo: Then have a battle with me now! What's your name anyway?

"It's Michael" the stranger replied "you can call me Mike"


	4. The New Rivals

Chapter Four

Neo: Go timburr! Show then what you're made of!

Mike: Come out tepig

Neo's timburr (Lv. 9) Vs Mike's tepig (Lv. 10)

Mike: Tepig use ember

The ember attack hit timburr making it lose some health

Use pound commanded Neo. Pound wasn't a very powerful attack but it was the only offensive move timburr knew at that time; he wasn't the kind of trainer to use defensive moves.

As the battle progressed timburr grew more and more weak. It could only answer tepig's powerful fire type moves with a weak pound.

Mike: Tepig, use tackle and end this battle.

That did it for timburr; it fainted there

Neo: Oh! Timburr

He called timburr back into its pokeball.

Neo: Congratulations Mike! You battled well

Mike: Thanks Neo, Let's walk to the Pokémon center

Neo: Let's

Mike: So you're from Nuvema town, Right?

Neo: You can say that. My family now lives in Nuvema town, but it's just been for some months.

Mike: Where did you live before that?

Neo: Castelia city


	5. Neo's Older Brother

Chapter Five

Mike: Why did you come to Nuvema town then?

Neo: Dunno; my older brother Black wanted to live here and research with Prof. Juniper.

Mike: Your brother's a researcher?

Neo: No actually he's a Pokémon trainer. He visited many regions, beat the Pokémon league and came back home a few months ago. He's been helping Prof. Juniper since then.

Mike: Wow! Must be cools to have a brother like that! How's he like?

Neo: Well actually he's quite a good brother; he taught me quite a few things about battling.

Mike: Yeah! You're quite good at battling

Neo: Thanks!

They decided to stay that night in the Pokémon center. Before going to sleep they had a rematch due to repeated pleas by Neo.

Mike won again.

Neo: How come you beat me every time?

Mike: Wow my tepig grew to Lv.12; a few more levels for a pignite. How's your Timburr?

Neo: 11! Anyway it evolves at Lv.25; I'm not thinking about it right now.


	6. Straiton City and Mike's Badge

Chapter Six

Mike had started early the next day alone since Neo was asleep. He woke up about 3 hours later.

Neo: Where's Mike, Nurse Joy?

Nurse Joy: Who, that friend of yours? Oh…he left a long time ago!

Neo: Oh…Well I'm leaving too.

Nurse Joy: Good luck!

Neo: Thanks.

That morning Neo battled another three trainers in the process of reaching Straiton City. He had heard that the Gym leaders there were very powerful.

"My Timburr's pretty powerful too" he thought.

At the entrance he was greeted by Mike

Mike: Hey Neo! How're you doing?

Neo: Fine! I bet I could beat you now!

Mike: What's the level of your Pokémon?

Neo: 15

Mike: ha-ha! I already have a pignite!

Neo: What?

Mike: believe it or not!

Neo: No way! I'm gonna go and train. Like he said Neo did go to train and didn't come back until timburr was 17 too.

"Should I challenge the gym today" he thought

Neo got his answer soon enough as he saw Mike with his first gym badge.


	7. Trade and Benifits

Chapter Seven

Neo couldn't believe Mike got his badge so quickly. He then just rushed to the gym and battled the leader.

He lost to Cilan.

Neo: How am I gonna beat him, Mike?

Mike: Well you have to figure that out yourself!

Just then a boy came running towards them. "Hey" he said to Neo "Want to trade your timburr for my machop?"

Neo: What? Trade; that's my starter!

"Well" the boy answered "but I really want a timburr"

Neo: NO, I won't! Timburr wants' to stay with me!

"That's wrong" said the boy "I saw that timburr wants' to stay with me; it likes Pokémon contests more than battles. And my machop likes battles more than contests! So we should trade our Pokémon.

Neo called timburr out of its pokeball and asked it. "Hey, timburr do you want to go with that boy and participate in contests?"

Timburr gave a happy cry which meant "yes"

"Alright" said Neo "Bring out your Machop"

After being convinced that both Pokémon wanted to be traded, they exchanged their Pokémon.

Neo: What's your name, by the way?

Boy: It's Harry! What's yours?

Neo: I'm Neo. Give me your number so that I can keep getting news about timburr.

After that they chatted and trained for some time.

Neo challenged the gym again the next day.

Chris: Are you ready, challenger?

Neo: Yes.

Chris: Okay then let's start!

-Go, Pansear (lv.20)

-Go Machop (Lv.21)

-Pansear, use cut

Pansear's cut hit machop and it lost 20 hp

-machop, use karate chop

Machop used karate chop and Pansear lost 25 hp

-Pansear use incenarate

This move caused a much greater damage to machop and it lost 45hp

-Come on machop use plow sweep and finish this.

Machop low sweep hit Pansear and it lost 70 hp and fainted.

Neo: Yes we did ittt!

He jumped into the air

After collecting his gym badge he rested for awhile in the Pokémon center and then resumed his journey.

Preview

In the Next chapter Machop evolves.


	8. No Longer a Novice: Machop to Machoke

Chapter Eight

Neo and his Machop have battled their way through many trainers to reach the Pokémon day care have some rest.

Day Care Lady: Your machop is very close to evolving; just one more level!

Neo: Really! That's great!

By the next morning Neo had already forgot about it.

He set out on his journey once again. When he was just about to enter Nacrene city he battled another trainer and his Machop evolved.

THIS IS A CHAPTER JUST FOR SHOWIG THE EVOLUTION OF MACHOP SO IT IS VERY SHORT


	9. The Search and the Culprit's Trails

Chapter Nine

Mike: Hey Neo, How are you?

Neo: My machop evolved into a machoke!

Mike: That's great! Let's have a Pokemon battle.

Neo: Okay

Neo's Machoke (Lv.28) Vs Mike's pignite (Lv.30)

-machoke use rolling kick

The attack hit pignite and it lost 20 hp

-use flame charge

The attack hit Machoke and it lost 35 hp

The battle continued and several super potions were used, nobody wanted to lose. They gave in whatever they had; but somebody had to lose and again it was Neo. "Nice battle tough. You've grown tough! That's the hardest battle I've fought till now" said Mike when they were inside the Pokémon center and their Pokémon were safely in the care of Nurse Joy. "Still a loss is a loss" he said "you owe me a treat." "I remember that" said Neo; he wasn't in the best of moods right now.

"Its okay, it's okay, don't cry" they heard nurse Joy consoling a crying child. "What's wrong" asked Neo. "This girl's Pokémon has been captured by some goons who call themselves Pokémon rangers!" said Nurse Joy "such a disgusting thing to do". "Pokémon rangers!" exclaimed Mike "Why would they do that, they're supposed to protect Pokémon." "This is not the first such case" answered nurse joy "officer Jenny's already investigating"

"Well we got to help her" said Neo enthusiastically "this sounds like an adventure!" "I'll advise you kids to stay out of it! These are police matters!" she warned. But who was listening to her; the boys had already raced out of the door. "Where's the police station?" asked Neo. "Towards the right" replied Mike.

"Hey, Hey everyone Quite down" they heard a voice "I will listen to everybody." On coming closer to the police station they saw that officer Jenny was surrounded by lots of nursery children. "What happened officer Jenny?" Neo asked. "The Pokémon of these kids have been captured by some "Pokémon rangers"! I'm gonna find out who those scoundrels are!"

"Take us with you nurse joy! Please" they pleaded. "Why do you want to go there so badly?" she asked looking suspicious. "Oh it's nothing really; just for some extra training! You see I just lost to him and need to train more" Neo said in the most innocent face he could make. "Well okay" she said after thinking for a while "you could help me, but remember to be careful"

"We always are" the replied in chorus.

They took the west route out of Nacrene city and stopped before Pinwheel forest. "We will go south from here; all the captures have happened around here so be careful" she warned. They made their way through bushed and trees battling several trainers who were training there. None of them could tell them anything about the so called Pokémon rangers so they continued to go south. They met a dead end in front of a tall mountain cliff. "What now?"Neo asked. Nobody answered. Just then they saw a hiker coming down from the cliff; the hiker answered their call and came down quickly.

"Yes, I did see some rangers; they went into that cave" he said pointing towards a dark cave further west.


	10. The Shock or Is It?

Chapter Ten

The small team searched every corner of that cave but found nothing. The walls of the caves had strange words written on them in some language they didn't know. They were all very hard walls except one which looked like it was made of mud. When they found nothing Neo suggested they should break that wall. "Are you sure, it might make the cave collapse?" officer jenny asked. "Well, we don't have anything other to do; let's take the chance."

-Go machoke, use karate chop

-Pignite use flame charge

The two attacks combined to destroy the soft wall. "Whoa, there's a passage down there!" Neo exclaimed "I bet the rangers are down there; let's go." The hurried down the stairs into a small room; it was lighted by a faint bulb and had three chairs in it. There was no other furniture, just a jug containing water and a cupboard. "Looks like this is the ranger's hideout; maybe they have gone out to steal more Pokémon.

"Wrong"-a powerful voice echoed through the cave. It was the Hiker that they had asked the way from!

"You people were silly enough to get in my trap and get into this cave; this is our hideout" he said.

"Who are you; are you that Pokémon ranger" Neo asked.

"Nobody knows my real identity of me and my partner; we are masters of disguise" the Hiker said.

"We don't care, we'll fight and defeat you" cried Mike "Go Pignite"

"Right" said Neo "Let's go machoke"

"You kids are so silly; you don't know what kind of trap you've stepped in" the hiker laughed "that Officer Jenny is not with you but with me…HAHAHA"

"You laugh like a cartoon villain" said Mike coolly unaffected by the hiker's words "we always knew she wasn't the real officer Jenny!"

"What" the hiker exclaimed in an exasperated tone "You couldn't have known that"

"Well we did; the way she behaved during the journey, she did not show the qualities of a police; a real officer would never have stepped into this trap" said Neo "We knew this was a trap and we walked into it to teach you a lesson about stealing Pokémon"


	11. The Escape

Chapter 11

-Use karate chop, machoke

-Flame wheel, pignite

-You pests, go boldore and use magnitude!

Suddenly the whole cave began to shake and bits of rocks began to fall from the ceiling

"Hey stop it! Are you mad? You'll kill us all!" cried Neo half choking from the dust. "I had warned you kids before, anyways, I won't get killed; I am standing in the entrance and can easily escape but you will get killed here!" the hiker bellowed "Come here Ben" he called out.

They saw Officer Jenny pull her cheeks. This made a mask come out revealing a young man with long brown hair. "Bye bye kids" he said snickering "enjoy the last moments of your life"

They ran out and bolted the door behind them; the boys tried to chase then but could not. Now they were trapped inside a cave which was about to collapse. "Let's search for an exit" mike suggested. Neo nodded and the two began searching desperately for an exit. All they found was a tiny rat hole. "Maybe our Pokemon can enlarge it, machoke use karate chop." The wall was weak will the effect of the magnitude and broke easily but it also made the whole ceiling to come down. "Run for it" cried Mike and the two dashed out. Luckily they made it in time. Outside they saw the two thieves surrounded by the townspeople.

Later that night they spoke to Nurse Joy.

She said that the real Jenny had come back and tracked them out.

The boys had enjoyed their adventure but were also glad that it was over.

Author's Notes

Mike is another main character in this series and he and Neo will now journey together.


	12. What's with the Forest

Chapter 12

Mike and Neo were now making their way through Pinwheel forest. They had decided to take the winding route through the forest rather than the straight peach road; this road had many trainers training here and they could not miss such valuable training. Their Pokémon were growing nicely, Neo was especially happy with the training he had received at the gym. He looked at his new badge (I did not show the battle); the gym leader had been tough to beat even with a type advantage. He and Mike had had one more match between then and the outcome was the same as always (Mike Won).

This road (hardy a road) was full of tall grass patches and fallen logs; everything here was wet even though it hadn't rained for ages. Despite the wonderful feeling of being surrounded with nature there was something very depressing about this place; both of them could feel it. They made their way through the thick bushes and grass patches (hard work!). The path seemed to lead to a small hillock and stopped there.

"Is this a dead end?" Mike asked

But Neo could not here him; he was in the surrounding patch of grass engaged in something that looked like a Pokemon battle.

"Hey! Hey" he called again and getting no answer went to see for him.


	13. The Hopeful Ball

Chapter 13

From Mike's point of view:

I crept up behind Neo (I don't know why) and saw hid battling a Drilbur.

"Do you want to catch it?" I enquired

'Sshh" Neo hustled.

I could see that he was trying very hard to catch this Pokémon.

When he thought he had weakened it enough, he sent out a pokeball.

**Will Neo catch Drilbur? Read in the next chapter!  
And anybody who wants to review this and the other chapters; they are more than welcome.**

**This was a short chapter because halfway through it I got bored; so I uploaded it.**

**Anyway it adds to the suspense!**


End file.
